A Day at the Park
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Al and Arthur's sex life has gotten bland, and in a mutual agreement, they both decide to play out each others fetishes, Arthur's first.


It all started out a little oddly.

Their sex life had grown a little dull, he supposed, and Arthur wanted to switch it up with one of his kinks. Of course Al was more than happy to do so for him so long as he returned the favour, and hell, he might even like it. Though this was a little weird to him.

Here he was, in a large dog cage, curled up in a small dog bed, with, you bet, dressed up in ears, a tail, collar and a muzzle. He was sleeping now, not waking up when he heard the door starting to open and close. He just continued to snore and curl up a bit on himself, cold from being stripped naked, as Arthur told him that dogs didn't wear clothes.

Of course how far this little play will go was unknown, as a certain brit seemed to be enjoying the change in roles. Arthur hums as he enters the house loosening his tie as he approaches the cage, smiling as how Alfred was curled up on the dog bed so cutely. He almost wanted to coo at him slightly as he listens to the others soft snore, he always wanted a pet and it still surprised him how well Alfred played the dog.

"Now I'm getting distracted," he mumbles with a grin, his eyes glazing over with less than pure ideas. He goes to grab a leash from the back room, already having an idea of what to do for today.

Walking back to the cage to open it, he made sure to hook the leash on the other collar before trying to wake him up.

Alfred's nose twitched slightly when he heard a small snap, his eyes slowly opening as he looked toward Arthur, blinking once, trying to get himself out of his sleepy daze. "Hello," he whispered softly, moving to sit up, keeping covered. He looked down. "What's this..?" he asked softly, looking up at the other, chewing on his lip behind the muzzle.

"A leash, obviously," Arthur states as he shakes his head, as it was very obvious what it was. His hand reaching out to stroke the others head, grinning just a bit in amusement. "Dogs have to be taken out on walks after all."

His hand trailed down Alfred back before standing, a bright smile forming on his lips as he held onto the leash. He chuckled, seeming to be more than happy about the idea of 'walking' Alfred. "Otherwise you'll get fat and lazy," he finished.

He leaned into the others touch, wanting to mumble, though slowly moved to stand on his hands and knees as the others hand went down his back. He had agreed to do this for him, so he wasn't going to go against it too much. There was a line, yes, but it hadn't been crossed yet.

Slowly moving out of the cage, he looked up at Arthur and blushed a bit, turning his attention to the door, then back again. "I... We're going out there like this?" he asked, a little worried. He didn't really want to go out there naked.

"Well walking you would require going out," the Brit states, adoring how the American's face flushed a bright red. His eyes were gleaming as he strokes the others head, his other hand holding the leash firmly. "Are you nervous?" He asks, a slight smirk on his face, very amused.

Alfred blinked, looking up at him, then outside, suddenly a little scared and moved back into the cage as far as he could get, though the leash was held time and he was pulled back out, slowly crawling forward and moved close to the others legs, moving to sit. He looked down to the fluffy huskey tail he had to wear, the ears straight up and forward on his head. He looked at the door, then to Arthur again and bit his lip. "A little," he whispered, answering his question.

"Come now, you promised to indulge me..." Arthur states as if he was a bit disappointed that his lover seemed ready to back out. He kneels down and strokes Al's head with a charming smile, "Come on now. It's simply a walk."

He gave him a tiny smile and a nod of his head. "Okay," he whispered, slowly moving forward and gave him a nuzzle much like a dog would, getting ready to go out, still nervous, though when he opened the door and started to bring him out, he followed along obediently.

This seemed to please Arthur, petting Al's head before getting to his feet and beginning to walk with him. He glanced back at his naked pet with a smirk, watching as his lover flushed at being so exposed to the world. He barely noticed or cared about the on lookers who were gasping and shocked at the scene.

The 'canine' followed him along, looking around at everyone who was staring at him, keeping close to Arthurs side, though still in the grass so he wouldn't hurt his knee's on the sidewalk. He put his head down a little, face red as he saw people looking at him like that, hearing a few of them whispering to each other.

"Come on Al," Arthur pipes, tugging the leash as if unaffected by the stares. His eyes were gleaming as they finally came to the dog park. "Finally here..." He mutters, seeming to have something planned for the other. Whether it was good or bad was unknown as he wasn't going to spill anything.

He begins to tug on the leash, leading Al to a bench that was viewing many other dogs playing with their owners.

He followed along, waiting for him to sit down before he carefully lay down much like a dog would, and, to hide himself a little better. Al watched the others carefully, then looked up at Arthur, moving to sit up once more and gave a tiny smile.

Arthur leans down and strokes his lover cheek, his eyes gleaming with delight at the others smallest gestures. "You're such a good dog," he chimes, knowing the other would do almost anything for him. He noticed a canine approaching Alfred from behind but says nothing, continuing to stroke the other. Of course Al didn't stay quiet when the dog started to sniff at his rear and give him a few licks.

Alfred looked up at him and rest his chin on the others legs, all too happy with the attention he was getting. That was quickly interrupted when he felt a cold nose and a tongue, face a bright red as his head whipped around to see, blinking when he saw a golden retriever. A sudden worry came over his face and he looked up at Arthur for what he was supposed to do, then back, trying to move, though the dog followed.

Shit...

He let out a small growl the dog's way, teeth bearing just a bit, though he didn't seem too threatening with that caged muzzle on.

Arthur chuckles as he could see how happy Al was with all the attention he was receiving from him, it was like he really was a dog. The Brit though wasn't surprised as Al turned toward the dog that was invading his space, simply chuckling in amusement at the sight.

The golden retriever seemed surprised when Al growled at him, yet it simply got into a pouncing position as it tail wagged excitedly as if wanting to play. It didn't seem like this one was going to leave Al alone till it gets something out of this encounter.

Al blinked at this, a little surprised when the dog seemed to want to play, biting his lip a moment or two before he glanced up at Arthur. He'd play along with this, he had promised to go all out, even though he was embarrassed. He slowly moved down, mimicking the position the other dog was in, though a bit more stiffly, his chin resting on the ground and butt in the air, though only slightly.

The dog barked happily at this, glad to see the other was willing to play, it tail wagging as it jumped up and pounces onto Al. It was much bigger then Al on all fours so it easily knocked him back for a playful tussle. Arthur chuckles amused as he watched the dog lick at Al face and playfully growls.

Al let out a small squeak as he was pounced on, falling onto his side and looked up at the dog, smiling somewhat as it licked his face. Well this wasn't so bad. He gave the dog a small, playful push, letting out a growl in return. He didn't get why Arthur liked this sort of thing, though he'd play it out...

"Heh, seems you've made a friend," Arthur pipes, a wide grin on his face as he looks at Al amused. The dog was very playfully nipping at the other and seeming very curious with him.

"I think so," he replied softly, retreating a bit when he started to nip at him, moving back up onto his hands and knees to give the dog a small nudge over, turning back to Arthur, a little confused about that grin on his face. "What?" he asked softly.

Arthur smirks as he leans down to tug on Al collar a bit, making the other get up on all fours as the dog watched curiously. The Brit didn't want to tell the other what was on his mind, but he was enjoying this.

Alfred looked up at him, saying nothing as he was pulled up, slowly moving onto all fours instead of remaining sitting like he had been. He was a little confused about that smirk still, though he jumped, shoulders tensing when he felt the dogs nose on his ass once more, though that wasn't the worst of his problems. Without Al realizing it, the Golden Retriever got behind Al once again, seeming to be taking this as an invitation. It tail wagging as it suddenly jumps on Al back.

Alfred let out a small squeak when the dog mounted him, unable to move away as Arthur still had a grip on the collar.

Arthur pretended not to notice what was going on as he leans down to kiss Al on the lips, keeping him from getting away from the dog. The canine seemed to think Al was a bitch for him to mate or show dominance over, nipping at the back of Al's neck as it began to hump him, obviously with the intent to penetrate him.

He bit down on his lip a little bit as Arthur moved downward, almost thinking that he was just imagining this with the look on the others face. He lightly kissed him back, though sucked in a sharp breath when his neck was nipped and the dog started to hump him, face going a bright red. Pulling back just a bit from Arthur's grasp, though in turn, closer to the dog, his face grew a much brighter shade of red. He moved forward once more, his head resting on Arthur's lap, trying to hide a bit as the dog got closer, feeling him rubbing up between his legs now as he dry humped, even more embarrassed about it.

That was mostly because he was, just a tiny bit, getting aroused.

Arthur chuckles as he breaks the kiss and saw how red Alfred was becoming as the dog held onto his hips, humping like there was no tomorrow determined not to let him go. He smirks when he noticed Alfred was a bit aroused at the beast attempting to mate with him. "Well isn't this a lovely site..." He whispers, still holding onto the others collar, showing that he wasn't going to let it go for Al to get away from the dog. "Pressing up against the dog, you're really getting into character."

Alfred looked up at him momentarily, cheeks still red and back slumping just a little bit as he relaxed, hands gripping the grass. He heard the others voice, trying to hide his face a bit more in embarrassment, though he was simply tugged back up. He hissed a bit as the dog was getting closer to him, feelings its head resting on his back now. He wanted to ask if he really had to do this, though when he saw how much Arthur was enjoying this, he kept his mouth shut.

Biting his lip gently, he looked around the park, seeing that not a single person appeared to be looking their way, at least a little thankful for that. His heart was pounding in a bit of fear that someone would see, so, he simply turned his eyes back up to Arthur, gasping a bit.

Arthur chuckles as he strokes Al head lovingly, watching as the others breath got heavy and clawing at the dirt as the dog humped away. Arthur had Al's head rest on the bench as he strokes his head, enjoying how his lovers face flushed in fear and excitement, when he heard the gasp he smirked knowing the dog found its target. "Seems he got a bull's eye," he mumbles, smiling as he affectionately strokes the others hair glad no one was looking over here to protest or anything.

Al closed his eyes, letting out a few gasps of breath, body rocking a bit as the dog moved against him harder now that he started to penetrate. "_Nn._.." he gritted his teeth a little, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes from sheer embarrassment, his breaths turning into short moans.

"You're enjoying it..." Arthur mumbled a bit surprised yet strangely pleased as he watched Alfred tear up and moan softly in front of him. The canine whines slightly as it began to hump harder driving its cock inside Alfreds tight hole, the only thing on it mind was to breed with him. Green eyes bright, he licks his lips as he watched his lover's hips rock, sweat beginning to form on his skin as he was penetrated by the creature. His eyes moved to catch sight of the proof of his lover's arousal despite his embarrassment.

Alfred started to pant softly, wanting to put his head down and hide, though the muzzle pretended it and all he could do was rest his chin on the bench, moaning a little more freely when the dog went in harder. It felt so bizarre, something he wasn't used to at all, though nevertheless, it was turning him on much more than he would have ever thought it would.

The fear of people seeing, the fact a dog was fucking him and Arthur was watching and enjoying it all served to arouse him further, his cock starting to harden as well, hips pressing back, lowering himself just a little more so that the dog had a better angle to get at him, moaning just a tiny bit louder.

The Golden Retriever seemed to get more excited when it felt Alfred actually pushing back, it large paws digging into the other to pull him back as it increased it pace. Finally able to push into Alfred all the way, a noticeable knot was beginning to form at the base of its cock, which would make Alfred stuck to him.

It was certainly a sight to behold, watching his lover slowly submit to the pleasure of being screwed by a dog in the open like this. Observing his lovers face flush with desire and, hell, he even started to push back against the dog's cock! It while he gave Arthur the best view, too.

Alfred's toes curled, panting softly as his hips were pulled back, the dogs paws serving to keep him there easily, though he wasn't about to move. He'd deal with feeling dirty about this later, right now; it just felt almost too good to be true. "_A-ahh_..." he let out when he pushed in all the way and harder, breathing heavily now. His breath hitched when he felt that knot, eyes opening a little surprised, though were clouded over too much with lust to really see straight or question what was going on. "_H-holy fuck..." _he whispered in a breath, feeling himself being pulled straight back again, pressing his hips back as well with a moan.

Arthur hums softly as the dog panted and humped against the other, his hand continuing to stroke the others head in delight. He was shocked that Alfred was enjoying it so much as he had almost expected the other to shout in protest, but nonetheless, he was very pleased and excited by the little 'show' he was seeing.

Soon the canine was able to lodge the knot inside Alfred, tying them together but that didn't seem to stop it as he continued moving it's hips in short thrusts. Arthur watched as his lovers mouth hung open and moans in pleasure, "You just look lovely..."

Alfred gasped sharply as that knot entered him, clenching around it unwillingly, though... Fuck it felt wonderful. He let out a soft whimper, the sound turning into sharp, short moans. He looked up at Arthur when he spoke, giving him a small half smile, though it faded as he moaned a little too loudly, face going extremely red when he caught other people's attention. "_Sh-shiiiitt, ahh~"_ he let out, his head falling and he moved down, his chest resting on the ground, ass remaining in the air, not caring anymore.

"Heh, now they're staring," Arthur teased. As he saw how the others head move to the ground, ass remaining in the air for the dog, well it only served to amuse Arthur more. It didn't seem like Alfred cared anymore and was actually starting to love being fucked by a dog, Arthur shudders in excitement as he heard the other moan and curse at being filled. He decided to help Alfred along, moving his foot under his lover to nudge the others cock a bit, grinning as the other was surprised at the gesture and moaning more.

He moved back up slowly, hugging onto Arthurs leg to keep him there as he nudged him, feeling horribly embarrassed that people were staring, hearing them talking about it. He let out soft, panting moans, the dogs humping only thrusting his own hips forward and moving his whole body with how hard he was going, causing him to rub up against Arthurs leg. He whispered the others name softly, eyes closed and chin resting on his knee. _"O-oh god..."_ he whispered under his breath, breath hitching suddenly, shuddering as the dog hit a particular spot, moaning loudly once more, moving back into him and against Arthur's leg.

Arthur chuckles as Al was helplessly withering under the dog, humping his leg while the dog humped him. He could easily tell they were tied to each other as the thrusts were shorter. His hand moved to stroke the others head, grinning as Alfred eyes closed and shuddered against his leg. The dog suddenly stops it thrusting as it reaches its climax, spilling loads of cum inside its new bitch. It held the other close as it whines a bit, shifting to make them flush together, even though it was still releasing inside of Alfred.

Alfred whimpered softly, feeling Arthur petting him, looking up at him, giving a very soft smile his way, though gasped sharply as he felt himself be tugged straight back. He moaned as he felt himself being filled, panting against Arthurs leg, swallowing thickly. _"F-fuck,"_ he whispered, turning his head down to hide his face, amazed with how much this was lasting. His breath shuddered, and he started to cum as well, moaning Arthurs name softly.

Arthur could hear some of the people gasping, though the dogs seemed more curious and excited by what they were seeing. So the others had to deal with holding their own dogs that were going a bit frisky from the smell of sex in the air. He smirks as Alfred made a mess of his shoe, proof that his little 'pet' had enjoyed being fucked and tied to the golden retriever. "Hmm must be nice to be fucked and filled by a dog..." He whispers, shuddering as he heard the other moan his name which went straight to his groin. It would be a while till the dog untied from Alfred, so he reached over to grab the canine as it looked ready to try and pull away prematurely, which would harm his lover. "Heh, seems this guy was just about ready to up and go. Can't have that now can we?"

Al was far too gone at this point, the aftermath of his orgasm leaving him in a stupor. He panted softly; eyes closed as he rest his chin back down between Arthurs legs, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't hearing anything other than Arthurs voice, his panting breath right on the others crotch, and, he could hear his breath shaking.

He gasped when the dog went to move, biting down on his lip tightly, feeling Arthur lean forward, though he didn't really understand what he was saying. He couldn't reply, eyes hazy, feeling odd. He hadn't been filled up with so much cum in his whole life_, it felt fucking amazing_!

Arthur smiles at how far gone his lover was, seeming to be in total bliss at being so filled like this. He leans down and kisses his lovers back softly, hearing the squish where Al and the dog were connected as the dog seemed to still be cumming inside the other. "You're going to be such a mess," Arthur states as he smiles at the other, making sure the dog didn't try to pull away again until it was good and done filling his lover up. It didn't seem this dog had an owner, no collar and no one has run to stop the canine from fucking his lover. "Maybe we can take your new 'friend' home after this."

He panted softly against his back was kissed, eyes in a haze as he looked up at him, hearing his words this time a little more clearly. Licking his lips slowly, he gave a stupid little smile. He felt utterly humiliated, dirty, sore, and it all felt so fucking good! He glanced to the side, seeing the people still looking on, though some covered their eyes.

He could care less.

When Arthur spoke once more, he almost didn't want to speak, too interested in the cum slowly sliding down his thighs. There was so much of it; he almost wanted Arthur to lick it up... It was him who had the fetish; maybe he'd want a taste of it. "I-If you want to," he mumbled softly, his voice small so no one would hear. He relaxed slowly, feeling that knot starting to get smaller, a small sigh of relief and a blush of embarrassment as more cum slipped out and down his legs. He still felt full as ever...

Arthur smirked as he saw how occupied the other was with the cum slipping down his leg, even though he was acting composed on the inside he wanted to tackle his lover and clean him up. But he still had some pride that he held onto; he wanted a bit more privacy. So, he got up once the dog was loose and put a leash on him.

The dog didn't seem to mind as it barked, Arthur simply waved to the mortified bystanders as he moves his pets to a bit more secluded area, even though Alfred was sore.

Alfred looked back as the dog was finally able to be moved out, letting out a soft sigh. He followed Arthur along slowly, trailing a little behind and looked back to the people, almost wishing he could move that fake huskey tail between his legs to hide his shame. Arthur didn't seem to really mind it, though.

Arthur paid off the guards earlier, so they knew about it and will be sure to take care of the horrified people to allow them some privacy.

He looked up at him then, looking around to where they were going, blinking once. This wasn't the way they had come... He glanced to the dog that was happily following along, panting with a little bounce in his step. He looked down, feeling his knee's growing sore.

As soon as they were alone, Arthur suddenly pushed Alfred onto his back with his foot to look between his legs. Seeing the cum on his stomach and even more seeping out of his filled ass, proof of the earlier event. "Heh you're a mess... Let me clean you up," he purrs as he moves to his knees and forces Al's legs open, not minding the dog that came over and began to lick Alfred face, more preoccupied with the cum that covered his lover hole.

He blinked as they stopped, looking around and let out a soft yelp of surprise when he was pushed over onto his back, arms held up much like a dogs would. Confused, he looked up at Arthur, his face growing a bright red and ears burning at his comment, wanting to say something, though he almost pounced down on top of him.

He gasped sharply as Arthur forced his legs apart, wanting so badly to pull them together and hide, though when he felt the others tongue, his eyes went hazy once more, extremely sensitive after his orgasm just moments before. "A-Arthur..." he whispered softly, his head turning to the side so the dog was licking at his ear. He looked down at the other, moaning softly, feeling a bit dirty that Arthur was actually slurping up that dog cum, though; at least he was getting clean.

The sight was getting him right back in the mood, nevertheless... He licked his lips a bit, panting softly and watched him, letting out a small growl in his direction. He wanted to play along a little more, since Arthur hasn't cum yet.

Arthur hums softly as he laps at his lovers sensitive skin, the taste of the dogs cum lingering on his lips, as he closes his eyes, he smirked. As he heard Al growl at him, he simply chuckled at Alfred as his name danced on the others lips, knowing how dirty the other must feel after all this, but, he was horny and excited, so he couldn't help himself any longer.

He finally pulls back as he licks his lips, humming softly as his eyes looks up at Alfred, "My lovely pet..." He purrs, finally licking him clean but moving to kiss the others lips. Forcing his tongue into the others mouth so that he could taste what he tasted...

Alfred blinked as the other leaned in, eyes growing a little wide, not really too keen on tasting dogs cum…

He slowly melted into the grass as the other forced his tongue in, not moving an inch. Hesitantly, he slipped his tongue forward, sliding it over Arthurs, shuddering just a bit. Arthur hums softly as he kissed the other, holding him close as his hips presses against Al's, grinding in roughly.

He waited until the other pulled away, slowly licking his lips. Alfred looked into the others green eyes, seeing the look he was giving him.

And so, biting his lip gently and slowly sitting up, he turned over and pressed his chest into the grass, ass stuck up in the air for the other, the tail up and curled, making him look more than eager for him. He knew that Arthur wanted it, and what better than to play the dog for him.

He'd rather that than possibly have Arthur do anything to the real dog... That was where he drew the line; he didn't want anything cruel to happen to it.

Arthur moves one of his hands to his pants and begins to shimmy out of them as Al sat up and got into position like he did for the dog. He quickly removed his boxer soon after, extremely impatient after having watched his lover be fucked by a dog, and now, he wanted to have his own fun with the other.

He reaches out and grips the Alfred's hips as he lays himself on the other, gently kissing at the back of his neck, the fluffy tail against his stomach working him up. He grinned, pressing his hips gently, grinding in here and there.

"I love you..." He whispers, licking the others neck as he gets into position and goes to push inside him. A soft moan of pleasure emitting from him as he pulls his lover close.

Alfred gasped sharply, slowly resting his chin in the grass. He liked this a whole lot better, it was familiar and the way Arthur pressed up against him was more than enough to get him going. He turned his eyes back, giving him a light smile. "I love you too," he said in a soft voice, eyes growing hazy once again.

They were momentarily interrupted, of course, the by standing dog seemed to want a piece and tried to jump on Arthur's back, though the man's eyes narrowed as he shoves the dog off. While he enjoyed watching the dog fuck his lover he didn't exactly want it to jump and try it on him.

Simply ignoring the dog's whines, he pulls Al close again. Closing his eyes as he felt the others muscles tighten around him, a small moan slipping passed his lips.

Al panted softly as he started to move once more, his hips pressing back against him and a loud moan leaving him, breath starting to come out in short huffs.

He was much bigger than the dog had been, save the feeling of that knot... Each panting breath he let out was laced with a moan, not even noticing the dogs small whines as he was tugged closer, keeping himself positioned for him.

"Hmm still tight despite the dog fucking you..." Arthur whispered with a grin, hips stopping their slow thrusts to see what he'd do.

"G-good," he breathed, grinding against him, and, when he didn't start to move right away, he too the liberty of doing it for him. He slowly started to rock his body back and forth, riding the others cock from the position he was in and moaned softly each time he went back and took more of him in, far too lost in the pleasures to really keep himself composed.

Arthur let out a pleased hum as he started to push into the other again, smiling as he heard him moaning like that, nuzzling the back of his lover's neck affectionately. He was glad the dog stopped trying to mount him, now able to focus on Alfred fully. Panting slightly, he pulled the other close.

He moans thickly as he buries his face into the others back, arching deep into the other as he grinds against him then pulls out. It felt so good; the world seemed to disappear as he thrust harder into his lover, losing himself to the pleasure.

"God..." Al whispers as his body rocks against the other, never seeing the other get like this before, it was just making him crave more and more. He moaned softly as he pressed his hips back faster, his own breathing starting to become heavy.

It felt so hot and so fucking wonderful, Arthurs nails digging into the other slightly as he thrust into Al.

Alfred moaned happily as Arthur started to move in faster, though that didn't stop him from pushing back into him each time he moved forward, the slapping of flesh on flesh and the others breath on his ear was driving him fucking wild!

He whispered soft words under his breath, begging for so many things, though he couldn't actually manage to get the words to be understood. They were panted out, broken and his voice raised each time Arthur pushed in.

"Holy fuck!" he let out loudly, his head falling and forehead in the grass. "Ah! H-haa!" he let out, getting louder, knowing that any passersby would hear him, as they weren't very far from a sidewalk.

Not realizing it, the dog had gone in front of them and seemed to still want to be part of the action.

Al eyes closed and hips moving, that animalistic need for sex driving him to the point where he just couldn't think straight. It was all pleasure, that's all he needed in those moments, nothing else. So long as Arthur kept on thrusting into him, digging his nails in and biting him to keep him in place, he just didn't care anymore.

"Ohh~ Harder, oh my god!"

Arthur grunts and moans starting to lose his own inhibition as Alfred moved to meet him, the sounds of his lover's cries were driving him mad. His hips thrust harder into him, pushing Al into the ground as if wanting to bury deeper into him, not at all caring if anyone can hear them.

He was moaning into the others ear as he wrapped an arm around his hips to pull him close, biting as the naps of Al's neck as he continues his hard thrusting.

Though Arthur was surprised as he saw the dog jump on Al's head and consequently on his, his temper flaring as the dog seemed to be trying to get in. He growls a bit as he lifts his head back out from under the dog, though the canine bit as his neck.

He cursed and moved his head down wondering what was with his mutt, before deciding to ignore it and focus on Alfred and his own pleasure as it's not like the dog can get anything on that side anyway.

Completely lost to the world, Al's hands gripped tightly into the grass and body grinded back, adoring how he was being pressed further down into the dirt. Al blinked once when he felt the dog grab him around his head, quickly moving to pull back, letting out a sharp growl, the only thing he could think of to do at that moment.

When the dog moved away, his features softened once more and he started to move back against Arthur, keeping a close eye on that dog, though. Once he was sure he was safe, he started to lose himself once more, resting on his chest as his hand moved down, starting to stroke himself as he hadn't gotten much stimulation earlier.

Arthur huffs as he nuzzles Al lovingly, the dog already had a turn with his lover so he wasn't about to share him just yet. He sighs and moans softly as he begins to move against the other again, he notices Alfred beginning to touch himself and licks the back of Al's neck, moving one of his hands down between Al legs to help him along.

His hand clasped over Alfred's as he thrust into him, helping to move his stroking hand in sync with his thrusts.

Alfred gasped sharply as Arthur helped him along, though his hand dropped and let him do the work. He couldn't do anymore, he felt like jello, and soon enough, his body relaxed and slumped, allowing Arthur to move freely.

The Brit groans and pants heavily as he held onto the other craving more and more from his lover, his eyes darkening as his other hand clawed a bit at Al's stomach as he pulled him closer, bodies flush together… Other than when their hips parted to thrust in again.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh pushing him further into his own pleasure, he was getting close to his own climax. Shuddering as he buries his face into the others back, he tries to control his breathing, for his own sake.

Just because Alfred stopped moving for the time being didn't mean he was quiet, oh no, he had gotten a lot louder than what he had been before.

He moaned the others name breathlessly, panting to try and catch it and gasping each time he hit that special little spot and clawed up his stomach. "Harder!" he let out, looking back at the other, eyes half lidded. "_Please,_ j-just a bit more," he whispered, mouth hanging open, a silent moan leaving him as he moved in just right, pressing straight back against him to keep him still for a moment, though soon enough he was rocking his body once more. "_I'm so fucking close_," he whispered.

"M-Me too..." Alfred mumbles, letting out a grunt as he thrust harder into the other feeling him relax, likely from his orgasm building up. He felt the other cry out as he hit that spot again and grins, making sure to aim for that spot as he closes his eyes moaning in pure pleasure as he thrust deeply into him.

"So close." He whispers, feeling that familiar tightness in his abdomen as he thrust harder and faster into his lover, leaning over to nibble the others ear before licking it gently.

Alfred just couldn't hold on anymore, and when he licked up his ear, he made a mess of Arthurs hand and the grass below, panting happily, the others name once again laced in his breath. "_Fuck _Arthur," he whispered, eyes closed and body slumping.

Arthur held him up as he wasn't done yet, grinning as he stopped his stroking hand and placed it into the grass for leverage, the other wrapped around the others hips. He grunts and pants as he thrust into the other before he finally reaching his climax.

He gasps as he released into Alfred, holding his lover close as he fills him as much as he could, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he pants heavily. "God Al…"

Al shivered heavily, so much his teeth started to chatter. _"Fuck..."_ he whispered softly. He felt like such a mess, and it would be a bit awkward walking home like this. Though, he couldn't say it didn't feel good...

It felt fucking fantastic.

He slowly turned his head, looking at the other, giving him a light smile, panting softly and slowly catching his breath.

Arthur hums as he nuzzles his lover gently, leaning over to kiss the others cheek as he gave him a small smile. He pulls out of the other slowly, a soft gasp leaving him as he had gotten sensitive.

He stroked the Alfred's hair gently, loving how the others teeth still chattered and the way he smiled. "I love you..." He whispers as he kisses the back of his lovers ear and pulls back, allowing the other to rest just a bit while he cleans them up. After all Al must be exhausted after going at it two in a row.

Alfred slowly slumped down into the grass, his eyes closing as he allowed himself to lay on his side, taking a good few minutes until his breathing evened out, and, while the other cleaned him off, he fell asleep, curling slowly in on himself, unbelievably tired from everything.

Even if he didn't say it out loud, he knew that Arthur would know he loved him. Why wouldn't he? He went out and did all of this for him. Of course he loved him…

Arthur smiles as he takes off his jacket and puts it around Al after he was cleaned up. He sits down next to him and continues to stroke Alfred's head gently, making sure to tug the dog away from Al. After all, his lover needed time to rest, and Arthur was very satisfied.

Al slowly turned over, moving closer to Arthur and the hand petting his head, gently nuzzling into it in his slept. He sighed softly with a smile, comforted by the warmth, falling into a deeper sleep, soft snores leaving him.

Well... He'd never have a day like this ever again.


End file.
